videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jigen Toppa Zen: Arcadia Utopizing
Also known as Hyperawakening Machina: Ancient Patron God Triumph Axis is spinoff title featuring original character Machina Gameplay Need to be added... Story Saki the simple headed priestess accidentally awakes Machina the laid-back patron god from Arcadia ancient nation in Gameshoukai. The god desiring to restore his nation. Unaware his awakening is grip attention from four goddesses Character Main Machina (Triumph Axis) Also known as Almighty System Bearer. He's ancient Patron God of lost nation "Arcadia" who sleep in stasis coffin for many millennium, awakens by pray of Saki. Not remember anything except his desire to restore his devastated nation. He's laid-back and straight-headed person, also prefer avoid trouble despite the trouble itself after him. When accesses his god form Machina has each different personality depend from his Triumph Axis modes. * Fighter mode - He become hot-blooded and vigorous person. Prioritize full action than tactics. * Shooter mode - A feminine looking male with a heart of pure maiden, Also calm and calculative. * Rush mode - Is tough speedster with arrogant nature. Love quick things. * Rhythm mode - So flashy and charismatic. He's like a superstar. He's personification of Video game Arcade. Saki ''' Holy Priestess who awakes Machina from his sleep. She so shy and clumsy, a girl with dojikko attitude. Oddly she has lack sense of danger until she face it. CPUs '''Noire (Black Heart) The goddess of "Lastation", one of the four parts of Gameshokai. She's not easily honest about her own feelings, and often ends up saying the opposite of what she thinks. So-called tsundere. When she accesses her goddess form, her personality and mood become a bit high, so she ends up saying cool things mixed with bad ones. In this game she seen challenge Machina although the ancient god prefer ignore and avoid her (exception while Machina in his fighter mode). Neptune (Purple Heart) The goddess of "Planeptune", one of the four parts of Gameshokai. With a positive personality that has her almost never stop being noisy, this sometimes causes trouble. After she access goddess form, she becomes a completely different person from the one before the transformation, being calm, cool and collected. And about that, she also apparently has time to think by herself. Vert (Green Heart) The goddess of "Leanbox", one of the four parts of Gameshoukai. Among the goddesses she is the one that looks most grown up, with a seemingly big sister personality. In reality, she's a game and hardware otaku. In addition, since she likes cute girls, she goes wild if she sees them. After she accesses goddess form, she gives the impression of a cool beauty, calmer than usual. But her voluptuous style doesn't change her appeal. Blanc (White Heart) The goddess of "Lowee", one of the four parts of Gameshoukai. She's usually quiet and taciturn, but if she gets angry she goes brutally out of control. She is the youngest looking among the goddesses and she's the one that is bothered most about it. When she accesses goddess form her quiet self also disappears, and she shows no restraints in using rude language. Support Party members Don Kongou ''' Leader of mafia gang Gori-Gorillaz, prefer use his strength than brains. Very violent. United with Arcadea after Defeated as well by Machina while he kidnap Saki. He's personification of classic Donkey Kong franchise '''Galaster Humanoid mechanical wyvern. Has ability to launch missile from his mouth. Extremely loyal to Machina due it's activated by him. It's personification of Galaga Kyoryu Rex Quick tempered king of dinosaurs, his typical appearance is topless young boy wears cape with T-Rex head shaped hood and dark green shorts. He's personification of Dinosaur King. Kishi Arthurina Female knight, has strong sense of justice, has expert skill in throwing weapon. Unfortunately she has poor armor which can disintegrated in one hit. She's personification of Ghoul n' Ghost Rize Ganba Hot-blooded girl, claim herself as strongest super heroine in Gamesho-kai. She's personification of Kamen Rider Ganbaride and Ganbarizing. Zobika Violent zombie girl, has ability to snipe enemy weak points. She's personification of House of The dead franchise. Others Histoire She was Neptune's watchdog...However in this game she has started working with Noire and she is the watchdog for all the goddesses. Grimoire Mysterious silver haired man, his face resembles Ganache albeit he wearing a monocle. Grimoire always appear in blue Victorian suit and carry big lexicon in his right hand.